HUG
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: After Dino goes missing and is found. Dino makes the decision to confess to a certain skylark. Mention of 2700 and other pairings warning this i yaoi! M because it has Lemon scene!


_**Bunny: Hey guys! Well since I have not updated for a while here goes this sweet oneshot! You cant believe how hard this was for me! , I usually love misunderstanding and big dramatic stuff but my sister asked for a simple caring D18 story so I gave it to her I hope you like it Piggy! And you guys too! If it were up to me the whole. . . wait read it then ill tell you guys! Enjoy!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IT IS OWN BY AKIRA AMANO if I did own it I wouldn't have done what she did to my favorite characters T.T stupid jagger and Bermuda! **_

Hibari Kyoya shows a little of emotion especially when a certain blond tutor was involved. Even if that was true the reality was not something that others couldn't see. It was more than obvious that Hibari did treat Dino Cavallone different. Which brings us to the horrible incident that happened in one of Dino's missions. Tsuna who had only recently gotten the official name of the Vongola Tenth heard from Dino about a mission that was top secret. After he left he and some of his men, not including Romario went mysteriously missing. When Tsuna was obligated to report the news to Hibari he finally realized the feelings that his cloud felt for his older brother image.

Tsuna called Hibari to his office.

"Hervibore this better be important." He threaten.

" Hibari-san, this is important to you as it is to the Vongola, and me personally. Dino has gone missing." Tsuna reported.

". . . ." Hibari was lost in thought.

" Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

". . . For how long?" Hibari asked

". . . It's been over a month. I send it two groups already to look for him. One never made it back and the other well it seems only a handful made it back. The Vongola can't afford to lose any more members. I want you to be in charge to find him" Tsuna ordered him.

"Fine." He replied and left.

A few weeks later Tsuna received a call .

" Tsunayoshi Sawada. I found him he is in the hospital" Hibari reported and hang up.

"AH Hibari-" Tsuna sighted. " Hibari you were really worry about him?" Tsuna asked to nobody in particular. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and dash out the door.

When Tsuna arrived the hospital he saw a bitten up Dino. His heart and stomach flipped.

" He is in better condition now." Hibari updated Tsuna on Dino's condition.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna yelp in surprise. " I thought you had left already?" Tsuna asked.

". . . It seems that he over looked a small detail of his mission, and adding that probability he might have had a cold at the time of the attack. He was captured and interrogated. I already got rid of them." Hibari gave his oral report and turn his heels to leave.

"AH! Hibair-san! Thank you for finding him." Tsuna thanked.

". . . I didn't do it for you Tsunayoshi Sawada. I did it because only I am allowed to hurt that horse" Hibari restorted.

Tsuna only stared at his cloud guardian. The moment he was out of sight and out ear shot, tsuna couldn't help but giggle.

"MY~ I don't think he is even aware of what he just said. Don't you think so dino?" Tsuna asked Dino who had being awake most of the time.

"Haha! How did you know I was awake?" Dino laughed as he tried to sit up straight.

"Dino don't do that! You're recovering!" Tsuna scolded him.

"heh I know I know. Yet I can't stay still after hearing a love confession like that" Dino laughed.

" Dino! You can do whatever you want once you are FULLY recovered got it?" Tsuna ordered.

"Okay Tsuna! " Dino agreed.

After two more weeks Dino made a fast recover (with the use of the sun flames).

"Hey . . . um Tsuna?" Dino asked shyly.

"Yes Dino?" Tsuna responded.

" Can I go visit Kyoya?" Dino asked/

Tsuna raised his eyebrow.

"Since when do you ask me permission to see him Dino?" Tsuna teased.

" Well you see. . . you are his boss so I was. . . um you know I. ." Dino murmur as he began to turn scarlet red.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle inside. He already knew what his big brother figure wanted to ask but teasing him about it was fun too.

_I think Reborn has influence me to be like this _

"Ciassu! Stop stuttering! And get on with it!" Reborn kicked Dino in the head

"REBORN!" Tsuna and Dino yelled at the same time.

"HEh! You guys never learn?" Reborn shook his head.

"REBORN what are you doing here?" Dino asked.

" THAT is none of your business so finish what you wanted to ask Tsuna." Reborn smirked as he slowly took out his gun.

"AHH! Right! You see Tsuna I wanted you to um. . givemepermisiontodateKYOYA?" Dino asked rapidly the question in one breath.

Tsuna began to laugh. It was the first time he saw his brother so flushed.

"Tsuna!" Dino whined.

"No no! it's okay even though if I give you permission the last decision must be made by Hibari himself." Tsuna warned Dino.

"Yes okay then I'll go ask him. Bye Tsuna!" Dino waved happily.

" Is it just me or love has begun to blossom in the Vongola?" Reborn asked/

"Ah~ you are right. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun are going out, Mokuro is dating Chrome, Ryohei and hana, who would have thought! And how things are it's just a matter of time for Lambo to show interest in Ipin" Tsuna chuckled.

"Yeah. Aren't you missing someone?" Reborn asked evilly.

". . . No I don't think so?" Tsuna answered honestly.

"Heh. Seriously? How about you and Enma? I have noticed your heavy stare towards him" Reborn pointed out.

"HIEE!? Enma? I don't know what you are talking about! Ah I have to finish these papers by today!" Tsuna tried to get off the topic of Enma as he rushed to finish his paperwork.

"Heh Still no good tsuna huh? " Reborn smirked.

"Reborn wait! Put your gun down REBORN!" Tsuna yelled. "Okay okay I have a big crush on Enma happy!" Tsuna confessed.

". . . Tsuna-kun" came a small shy voice from the door.

Tsuna turn to see, Enma was standing there his face scarlet red.

"Heh now try to get out of this one" Reborn smirked, as left the no good duo.

Tsuna was in the middle of a panic attack when enma slowly walked towards him and kissed him on the lips.

"I I actually like tsuna-kun a lot too" Enma confessed.

Tsuna was shocked yet accepted his friend's feelings. He immediately embraced his now lover.

" I just hope that Hibari doesn't give Dino a hard time" Tsuna prayed.

**~ Hibari's headquarters~**

" AH! Dino-san you are not allowed inside their" Kusakabe tried to stop Dino from going into Hibari's office.

" Kyoya~" Dino called as he peeked into the office.

"what do you want Cavallone?" Hibari replied sharply.

"Ah! I wanted to have a little chat with you. Can I?" Dino asked.

" Kusakabe are you done with the paperwork?" Hibari asked Kusakabe

"Ah no! kyo-san I will do it right away" Kusakabe bowed and left.

" . . I wanted to thank you for rescuing me~" Dino honestly thank him.

" you wouldn't have to do that if you weren't have let your guard down. Idiot" Hibari replied with poison.

". . . Where you worried about me?" Dino asked.

The only thing Hibari did was give his back to him.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Dino asked again.

" Kyoya~ I love you" Dino confessed.

Hibari's ears turned pink. Dino couldn't help but chuckle.

"Cavallone if you are doing this for your amusement leave" Hibari ordered.

"No I am not doing this for my amusement." Dino replied "Kyoya~ can I hug you?" Dino noticed that Hibari ears had turn more of a shade of red. He slowly approached him and hugged him from the back.

Dino could feel how Hibari's heart had begun to raise and his temperature was rising.

"can I kiss you?" Dino ask again for permission. He didn't receive a shove or answer so he went ahead.

He slowly put one of his hands on Hibari's check and slowly turned him around to face him. Kyoya avoided all eye contact with him. Dino who still holding him from the back, loosen his grip on the hug and was trying to make Hibari look at him. That didn't work so he went ahead and kiss him. Gently and softly. He wanted to taste his student.

LEMON WARNING

Even though Dino wanted to take this slow a certain skylark was not a patient one. He professionally and discreetly made Dino deepen the kiss. All he did was changed their position. Hibari moved slightly towards Dino's so now they could face each other. He then put his arms around Dino's neck, the moment the skylark did this Dino lost the wish to go slow, and deepen the kissed. He moved one hand to hold onto Hibari's waist and the other behind his head.

He furiously began to kiss his beloved students. He made the kiss deeper when his hand that was holding Hibaris waist slips down to grope his ass.

This took Hibari by surprise and he gasp, Dino took this opening and slid his tongue into hibari's mouth. He expertly began to explore his delicious student.

Hibari couldn't stand it no more he wanted more of his strong tutor. It was enough he had to wait so long for this to happen because the idiot was captured.

The day that Dino had left to the secret mission, Hibari had already had come to terms about his desire for his tutor. His conclusion was I will make that horse mine but he left on a mission and decided to be missing which irritated Hibari a lot. When he found his horse in the state he found him he went berserk and beat the hell of the bastards who hurt his beloved horse. He was not going to let this opportunity slip by he was going to make the horse his.

Hibari's knees finally buckled, Dino was fast enough to catch Hibari's body. Yet he not once stop kissing his kyoya.

Kyoya abruptly stop the kiss. Dino thought that maybe he would more likely return to tsuna in a crate but instead of that kyoya made one command that Dino was not going to reject.

"Hervibore bed. NOW" Kyoya demanded.

Kyoya grabbed Dino hands and dragged him all the way to his bedroom. On their way he told one of his subordinate not to interrupt at all.

The moment they stepped in the room Dino was surprise how Hibari decided to attack him at the door.

"Kyoya~ slow down" Dino tried to calm down his over excited student.

"Don't want to" Hibari replied. This made Dino smile, and allowed Hibari do whatever he wanted.

Hibari began by kissing his neck especially where his tattoes where. He slowly sucked on it until he left a red mark. Hibari smirked. He worked Dino's shirt off and began to kiss his broad shoulders and chest. He slowly began to work on Dino's belt as he kissed his ear. That was when Dino lost all his retrains and grabbed Hibari for another deep kiss.

This time Dino worked on hibari's neck and clothes. The moment they finally reached the bed Hibari was almost naked. Dino smirked as he saw the lewd and sexy part of Hibari. He was gonna make sure that his student learn the lesson of love making very well.

END OF LEMON

The following morning Hibari was awaken by hibird who was singing his favorite song. He was about to get up when he realized that Dino was holding on to him. He smiled gently at his horse. He bent down moved his bangs from his eyes and kissed him.

"I love you too idiot horse" He whispered. He removed Dino's hand from his waist and went to take a shower.

Dino couldn't help it no more the moment Hibari closed the door, he began to laugh.

"Kyoya~ you are so adorable~" Dino laughed.

Outside the door Hibari was blushing.

"That idiot was awake" Hibari murmur " I'll bite him to death. . . later"

_**OMG OMG! HOW WAS THIS? I don't know for a moment there I was like 0.0 um when did this become a 2700? But hey for some reason I always have side pairings , I hope you guys like this! I didn't want to make an extremely lemon because I don't want my story to get deleted so I left it on the safe side. **__** so I hope you guys liked it! Please review!  
**_


End file.
